gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Hijikata Toushirou
| personality= Feared by his enemies and also his underlings, Hijikata the Demonic Vice-Commander 「鬼の副長」 is very strict and dedicated to his work. He formulated the Kyokuchuu Hatto 局中法度, the 45 Regulations that form the disciplinary framework for Shinsengumi members, and implements them firmly. He is also fiercely loyal to the Commander of the Shinsengumi, Kondou Isao 近藤 勲, as seen in the Mutiny chapter when he (with help from the Yorozuya) went to save Kondou from Itou Kamotarou 伊東 鴨太郎. Hijikata has a strong sense of pride, as seen in the Yagyuu chapter, when he excused his wounds from the fight with Kitaooji Itsuki 北大路 斎, to be from getting caught in the automatic door in the Marui Department Store. Another example is when Kondou lost a challenge to Sakata Gintoki (for the right to date Shimura Tae), Hijikata and the whole Shinsengumi went after the Silver-haired samurai to avenge Kondou and the Shinsengumi's honour.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 2, Lesson 9, p. 5. Hijikata puts on a tough attitude, but is willing to help those in need, as seen in the Kyuubei chapter and the Mutiny chapter. He has a stubborn streak, and does not like to reveal his weaknesses. He also veil his good or kind actions with exaggerated annoyance and agitation. Hijikata had romantic feelings for Okita Sougo's sister Okita Mitsuba, as seen in the Mitsuba Chapter. But prior to joining the government he rejected her, believing that with the life of violence that he lives, he would not be able to provide happiness for her. As Kondou and the rest of what would later become the Shinsengumi moved to Edo from Bushuu 武州, he deliberately distanced himself from her after she professed her wish to follow him. Out of consideration for her safety and happiness, he told her out loud that he didn't care about her. This is the main reason Okita Sougo is always trying to hurt/kill him, because Sougo overheard Hijikata rejecting his sister. However, it was later revealed that Hijikata did, in fact, love her. He felt that he was unable to give her happiness, and that is why he treated her coldly. He was seen crying after Mitsuba had died, blaming it on the extra spicy senbei she had sent to the Shinsengumi.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 16, Lesson 132, p. 19. It's uncertain if Hijikata has gotten over Mitsuba or not, as seen when he remained firmly unaffected by Matsudaira Kuriko's infatuation towards him, or rather his Mayora 13 persona. However, this could be due to the normal imperative to avoid Matsudaira's wrath. Hijikata is a rabid lover of mayonnaise; in fact, he drowns almost all of his food in a ridiculous amount of mayonnaise before eating it, including desserts and coffee.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 9, Lesson 75, p. 4. He is also a chain-smoker, and went to great lengths, in fact to other planets, to get his smoking fix when Matsudaira declared a city-wide smoking ban with immediate effect in Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 23, Lesson 202, p. 9.. He does not lust for women, and does not like cabaret clubs (when he was on leave, he went to the sauna and cinema).Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 9, Lesson 75, p. 7.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 9, Lesson 75, p. 12. He also seemed annoyed when he had to enter one to talk to Shimura Tae on Kondou's behalf.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 13, Lesson 110, p. 4. His personality is very similar to that of Gintoki's, as Mitsuba once remarkedSorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 15, Lesson 129, p. 18., resulting in the two frequently clashing as rivals.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 9, Lesson 75, p. 9., they share the same trait and fear like being terrified of ghost and dentists, but they can reach an unbelievable synchronization when fighting together. However, Gintoki's sword skills are superior to his, as seen when Gintoki won the challenge he initiated (to protect Kondou and the Shinsengumi's reputation) by breaking the blade of his sword.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 2, Lesson 9, p. 20. | story= Before joining the Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toushirou 土方 十四郎 used to be a trouble-making ronin, seeking out fights in various dojous in Bushuu 武州. Losing face, the members of the dojous decided to team up to take him out. Hijikata fought, but against such numbers he didn't stand a chance. Kondou Isao, who was watching, decided to pick him up and take him back with him to his dojou. There, Hijikata would meet new friends and continue to grow stronger as a member of what would later become the Shinsengumi. | quotes= | divwidth= | floatalign= | floatclear= }} | trivia= *His seiyuu, Nakai Kazuya, coincidentally voices several swordsmen, including Zoro in the anime and manga series, One Piece, Mugen from Samurai Champloo, and Date Masamune from Sengoku Basara. *Based on the historical Hijikata Toshizō, Hijikata was originally meant to be Gin Tama's main character, but with his appearance being identical to the one of Gintoki. | ref= | navigation= }} __INDEX__ Category:Smoker Category:Wear sunshades Category:Editing needed